Rose Potter: Catwoman - Part 3 - Looking to the Future
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: On her journey to becoming Catwoman, Rose muses about her future...


**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rose Potter - Catwoman. **

**Looking to the Future. **

Rose was sitting quietly in her chair, reading a book while doing her math homework while two of the other kids were sitting around, playing games or watching television.

As she solved one question after another - she inwardly smirked; she loved math because it provided her with a challenge, unlike some of her other subjects, and she had deliberately chosen the subjects she deemed worth her time while she deliberately shrugged her shoulders and didn't apply herself in the others - Rose let her mind wander.

She didn't bother thinking about the past - she had done it already this week, and now she was focusing on the future. So far her current plan to stay in the foster home and use it as a base of operations while she committed burglaries was going well. Already she had broken into three different houses before breaking into the original house, refining her techniques as she carried on.

She had plans to commit more burglaries of course - a museum here, an art gallery there, perhaps; although she wasn't sure if she was overreaching herself, getting above herself with her plans, Rose knew it was fun to dream about going big in the world. One look in her bedroom alone would show a wall covered with maps of the world; one was a blown-up view of the world, showing North America all the way to Asia and Australia, with the arctic and Antarctica in between, and the others were smaller maps showing Asia, Australia, and America; to the people in the foster home, the maps were just showing off a girl who had a fascination in those countries, but to Rose, they were a little more practical. Those maps showed countries which she planned to reach when she was older, and then she would plunder them.

She didn't have any trouble picturing herself fifteen, maybe twenty years from where she was today, breaking into the Louvre, Hatton Garden, the casinos of Las Vegas. Sure she would need to learn and master magic, but Rose was confident she'd make it.

In any case, it was a good idea to plan for the long term instead of looking at a world she still had yet to touch.

Rose masked the sigh that automatically threatened to make itself known. But she couldn't help it. Despite her best efforts to try to find her powers and make them work for her, Rose hadn't had much luck in harnessing her magic although she knew it existed. She had thought back to what she had felt to those bizarre moments where her magic did something the Dursleys had automatically condemned as "freakish," and she had worked out she had been feeling some very strong emotions when those moments had occurred, but despite her best efforts to harness her magic and use it for her own needs on purpose, she was still a long way from truly knowing how to use her magic.

She had plenty of time, though. In a few years time she would be going to Hogwarts, and hopefully she would be able to finally get a handle on her powers despite not having any luck beforehand. Rose had often wondered to herself what kind of things the school could teach her about how to use her magic, and she was looking forward to it. But what she wasn't looking forward to was meeting the man who had meddled in her life to the point where she had been dropped on a doorstep to an abusive home, watched by someone in the neighbourhood.

Rose sometimes wondered what was happening on Privet Drive following the murder of the Dursleys; sure, she had kept up with the newspaper articles detailing the story, although her decision to lie low in London had forced her to ignore some of the news full stop. In any case, her time on the streets had helped her become the person she was now. She was stronger for her experiences, even if she had needed to learn how to deal with things.

Her skills with managing to tolerate pain to a certain degree had helped her pull through with the different fights she'd gotten into over things like food and water, as well as shelter. The Dursleys had made it very clear that she shouldn't expect any kindness on the streets, and Charlotte hadn't expected anything less when she had found herself in London.

If anything she had learnt the streets were crueller and less forgiving than life at the Dursleys, but the lessons had been well learnt.

Rose planned to continue learning those lessons. She also mentally went over the admittedly small list of contacts she'd accumulated out there before she had grown tired of the bitter cold, the endless hunts for food and water which took up so much of her time and energy.

But she would learn.

She had met people who were professional thieves as well. She had met a burglar who had years and years of experience over her, and she planned to get back in touch with him again to help her develop her skills, but she had no intention of doing it right now until she had developed her expertise, which meant she would need to commit a few more relatively simple burglaries in the future until she was slightly old enough for them to take her seriously.

Rose had also met a couple of fences, whom she did plan on working with in order to sell off some of her proceeds which she couldn't immediately get rid of herself.

She had also met another burglar, whom was reputed to have been trained by Army Intelligence until he had 'retired,' although Rose had no idea what that meant, she didn't know if he had been forced to retire or something else had happened to make him leave of his own accord. She didn't really care, given how much of an expert he was in different fields, which would make him a valuable teacher.

She would commit a few burglaries right now, and she would also go pickpocketing when she had the chance. Admittedly, she knew that she would need to be thirteen, maybe slightly older, until she was seen as mature enough to visit the city solo. She would also keep her eyes open at all times to look for an opportunity for a major heist, and if she was able to do so then she would take the chance and take it to show to the burglars she hoped would be her teachers to give her her knowledge.

Okay, Rose had to admit to herself burglary was relatively simple to pull off; it was simply a matter of learning on the job, gaining experience as she went. But she wanted to go for the big time. She wanted to break into jewellery stores, art galleries, places like that. But to do that, she needed to meet the people, the right people, who would be smart enough to teach her skills that she currently did not have.

Granted, Rose was aware there was a possibility they would not teach her. But she would wait and see.

Until then she would just need to wait, and practice.

But all that time, Rose had to think about the other part of her future which was less certain.

Hogwarts itself.

There was no doubt in her mind this Albus Dumbledore guy didn't know already she'd left the Dursleys, and if he was as powerful as it had been made out, then she would have to expect the inevitable conclusion Dumbledore might suspect her of killing the Dursleys. Then again, there might be a way of persuading him otherwise.

For now, Rose would need to sit tight and wait.

That reminded her, she would need to look through the local rag to see if there was anything worthwhile out there for her attention.


End file.
